roblox_craftwarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Exploiters
Exploiters are the most annoying type of player on Craftwars. The term "exploiter" is basically the term for "hacker" (misused). These players exploit mainly just to flex on other players and have put no effort into the actual game. Here are some ways to identify exploiters/report them. Identifying an Exploiter Some of these items are obtainable. If a user has it, that does not guaranteed mean they are exploiting. Be cautious of their rank and account creation date. * Rex Mask * Omega Death Knight Armour (Unobtainable) * Omega Death Scythe * Omega Death Pistol * Omega Death Bow (This weapon was never obtainable) * Nacker's Fedora * Excalibur (Unobtainable) * Ruler's Excalibur (Unobtainable) (Gifted to the first 3 players to reach rank 10,000) * Enchanted Ruler's Pistol (Became unobtainable June 29th, 2019) * Enchanted Ruler's Bow (Became unobtainable June 29th, 2019) * Festive Boombox * Omega Death Devestator (Unobtainable) Any items under the Unobtainable wikia catagorey are also a red flag. Exploiter or a Pro? * A rich looking player with Nacker items at a very low rank most likely paid for a Nacker Mystery Box. However, if the account looks like it hasn't had much Robux used on it and the user has EVERY Nacker item, then they are likely exploiting. It is actually rare to get a Nacker item out of a Nacker Mystery Box. * Normally if the account was made that very same day and the account has Fedoras/robux only items, they are likely exploiting. * Very few people (8) have gotten Omega Death items through only Robux. So if someone says they bought the Omega Death weapon/item, they are likely lying and just exploiting. * If a player has Enchanted Ruler's Bow or Enchanted Ruler's Pistol at a rank about 1500 or higher, it was most likely obtained before the update when they became unobtainable. Excuses * "An admin reset my rank" This excuse is false because no command to reset or change a rank exists. * "I got it when it was available" Most unobtainable items were never obtainable in the first place. For the ones that used to be available, just compare their join date to the date the item became unobtainable. * "An admin gave it to me" It is rare for xDicemiceterx and CommanderEdos to just give a powerful weapon away, let alone an unobtainable one. * "A friend did this for me" Commonly said by exploiters in hopes of getting another person banned, and not them. * "I got this out of a crate." It is actually impossible to get an unobtainable item through a Mystery Box. So, if someone with items such as Omega Death Knight Armour and Omega Death Bow say they got it that way, they are lying. Notes Using macros (aka autoclickers) are allowed. Hacking '''WILL '''get you banned (no exceptions). If you are even connected to an exploited account, you will be banned. Any other accounts related to the exploited account will also be banned, even if they don't have any unobtainable items on it. Reporting or Ban Appeals If you've been falsely banned on Craftwars, reach out to xDicemiceterx through the Horns of Loyalty discord server: AnTeb2n Category:Game Info